Simple
by thwipster808
Summary: It's the simple things.


**A/N: I still write, I swear. This isn't great, but I just reaaaaally needed to write and have had no time at all. Let's call this me trying to get back into it.**

Architecture class was not Nico's best subject.

The Athena cabin runs a class on the basics of architecture with some of the older campers to gain teaching experience and spread their love of architecture. Annabeth, of course, helped create the curriculum and had run the class until this past year. So, naturally, it was pretty far above Nico's, or most people's, head.

At least Nico didn't feel completely lost – he joined the older Apollo kids, most of whom were his friends. And together, they formed one not-very-architecturally-inclined bunch.

"Austin, this is a DRAFTING TOOL not a drum stick!"

"It's made of wood, it's straight, it's a drum stick."

"I swear to the GODS, if I hear one more vocal run—"

"I need to practice for tonight's bonfire!"

Needless to say, the class was a mess.

"Hey," Nico glanced up to see his boyfriend leaning over his desk and taking in Nico's work. "Yours looks good."

Blue eyes met brown. "Psh, as if you can tell, Solace. You don't know what you're doing either."

"Well, I see many straight lines and things on your paper. Looks very blueprint-ish to me." He nodded very seriously, though his lips twitched with his held back smile.

Nico grinned and had a comeback on the tip of his tongue when he was interrupted. "Oh!" He turned his head to find Malcolm staring happily at Nico's design. "That looks great, Nico!"

"Told you," Will stuck his tongue out at Nico, who, very maturely, returned the gesture.

"Rich, come look! Nico has potential!" Malcolm eagerly waved his brother over, who had been explaining for the third time what proper measurement labeling looked like to one of the Apollo girls. He quickly walked over and looked entirely relieved that Nico had straight lines on his paper.

"I'm so glad this class isn't a total waste of time," he muttered quickly before going on. "That looks good! What were you going for, exactly?"

"Uh," Nico was caught slightly off-guard and felt his cheeks flush as he fumbled for an answer. "Well, it's like, a house? With, you know… rooms?"

The sons of Athena did not seem thrown off by Nico's less than adequate answer. "Hm, okay, we can work with that. What kind of house? Two-bedroom? One-bathroom?"

Rich jumped in, "This is just for fun, too, so do whatever you want! Make a study room."

"Or a gaming room!"

"Oh, or like, an exercise room or training room. I know you're a great fighter."

"Also, advice on your drafting: you should try to keep your lines consistent. Different weights and types mean different things."

"And adding in dimensions would really help the visual while you plan. Obviously, it's needed for the actual construction, too, but we're not there yet."

Nico felt like his ears were being bombarded. He did not expect any feedback like this, nor did he think his work was very good. It was probably just better than the others and the Athena kids could finally release their knowledge onto someone. They were still babbling on, but Nico wasn't absorbing any of it. He started panicking when the tip of his pencil broke as he furiously attempted to jot down notes. What else was he supposed to do?

He felt the slight prick of heat behind his eyes, in addition to his already burning cheeks. His natural tear response was so quick, and he hated it. Anytime he felt even slightly overwhelmed, his eyes would water and his face would go red. It was so annoying and embarrassing. Nico couldn't have that happen right here, in the midst of all his friends.

Luckily, his boyfriend knew him better than anyone else in the world.

Will saw the panic in Nico's eyes the moment Malcolm and Rich started talking. He knew they were excited to finally have a successful student, but their passion was overwhelming even to a someone with as much patience as Will had. To Nico, this was way too much, way too fast. Nico's wide eyes had the barest sheen of tears, but Will knew those eyes. He knew Nico.

"Alright, alright," Will stepped in front of the sons of Athena, blocking their view of the design and effectively cutting off their rambling. "How about we let Nico draft the house he wants to? He was about to tell me more about his design and you ruined our bonding moment." Will made it sound like a joke, but Nico knew Will was saving him from embarrassment.

"Ah, don't you guys get enough 'bonding time'?" Rich laughed as Will's cheeks pinked slightly.

Malcolm giggled, "Don't be jealous, Solace. We just wanted to help our only good student flourish." He poked his head around Will and glanced at his desk. "Maybe Nico can teach you something about drawing straight lines. You know. With the tools that literally help you draw straight lines."

Will scoffed, looking offended. "Excuse me, my design is just abstract."

"Will, this is a technical drafting class."

"How dare you put me in a box!"

Behind Will, Nico had calmed down enough to laugh along with them. Will whipped his head around and beamed at his boyfriend. As everyone continued chatting and joking around, Nico just gazed up at Will. He was so lucky to have him. Nico didn't have to say anything, Will just knew what he needed. Will understood Nico's fear, reluctance, embarrassment, everything. It wasn't even a big thing. He didn't take a hit for Nico, or breathe him back to life. He was just there. He cared about Nico and wanted to know everything about him. It was that simple.

The simple, small things. That's what Nico truly loved about Will.


End file.
